


You'll come back

by SlicedMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlicedMilk/pseuds/SlicedMilk
Summary: Dave gets taken away





	1. I don't get sick

"Dave?"

 

"mmf..?"

 

"Where are you?" Dirk opens Dave's bedroom door and looks in, Dave is still in bed, but Dirk hadn't seen him the first time because he's curled into a ball under his duvet "What the _fuck_ , Dave, you're meant to be at school" Dirk sighs angrily and starts to walk to Dave's bed, but then his stomach sinks, he suddenly realises why Dave isn't at school, his face is flushed red and he's shaking, covered in cold sweat and his breathing is uneven, he's sick. For a few seconds Dirk has no idea what to do, Dave hasn't been sick since he was a little kid, Dave clearly doesn't know what to do, he's just laying there like he's dead, clearly not used to feeling unwell. **Then** the brotherly instincts kick in and Dirk pulls Dave into his lap gently, Dave trembles, groaning in pain

 

"Let go, what the hell, Bro?" He whines, obviously confused, but Dirk just cradles him gently, brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers, Dave isn't wearing his shades and Dirk watches his eyes for a few moments, the bright red is watching him, burning into him, confused, alarmed, almost scared

 

"Calm down, lil' man, you're sick" Dirk tells him, without even bothering to hide the concern in his voice, Dave looks even more alarmed, his eyes widen but then he winces, like the light hurts

 

"I don't get sick" he almost hisses at Dirk, getting defensive through instinct

 

"Well you are, take it easy okay?" Dirk tries to reassure him, even though Dave is 15, when he's sat on Dirk's lap, he's still so small in comparison. He can tell Dave feels vulnerable, he looks like he pulled most of his clothes off because he was too hot, he's only wearing his boxers. He looks shaky and Dirk isn't really helping. Dirks sighs before getting up, taking Dave up with him

 

"Hey!" He shouts as he's lifted, Dirk ignores him and carries him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet seat, he takes a few moments to get a wet flannel before crouching in front of Dave, he starts to clean the dirt and sweat off of him, he looks like he's been ill for at least two days, no wonder he was a mess during strife yesterday, he hasn't even showered. Dave shakes again as Dirk starts to clean him "What are you doing?" He asks cautiously

 

"You're covered in sweat, can't feel good" Dave sighs when he's told that, Dirk is right, just cleaning the grime off is already making him feel much better. They stay in silence after that, Dirk throws the flannel into the sink once he's done and stands up "Wait here" He says before leaving the bathroom, he's pleasantly surprised when he comes back and Dave is actually still there, he usually would leave just to spite him, but it does mean that Dave is really sick, if he's actually feeling bad enough to do what he's told. He hands Dave a few pills and a glass of water, Dave doesn't even question what they are, he just swallows them down as quickly as he can, he's still shaking and he's obviously exhausted. Dave gets up after a few moments and wobbles back to bed, Dirk lets him go, watching him walk away uneasily as he leans on the doorframe. Dirk goes back to his room too, and does some work on the smuppet website before he crashes in bed too.

 

\---

 

Dirk's eyes snap open when his bedroom door opens, he looks to his door, Dave is stood, shaking in the doorway

 

"Dave?" Dirk sits up, clearly worried, Dave near enough whimpers as he drops down onto Dirk's bed, he's freezing cold and shaking but he's sweating still and he groans in pain as he curls into Dirk's side. Dirk is panicked for a few moments, Dave was never like this, not since he was tiny at least, but after those few moments Dirk wraps his arms around his little brother and pulls him closer, cuddling Dave against him, Dave seems to relax and that's enough for Dirk. He holds Dave as he sleeps, when was the last time Dave felt secure around Dirk? It's a sad thought, that Dave doesn't trust him, Dirk makes a note to talk to Dave about that when he's feeling better. For now he just decides to enjoy being this close to his little brother


	2. Porn all Over the Floor

It had been a few weeks since Dave had been sick, and things were back to normal, if not better, Dave seems much more comfortable around Dirk, like he realises that Dirk does care, he's just awful at showing it. Dirk is currently sat on the crappy futon, thinking hard about this, when he feels a hand on his shoulder and jumps

 

"Woah, Bro calm down, it's just me" Dave says "You okay? I've never seen you jump like that"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking, what's up lil' man?"

 

"Just wondering what you were gonna have for dinner, I'm hungry" Dirk nods

 

"Right, well I could order pizza?" Dave smiles at Dirk's suggestion

 

"Yeah sounds good!" Dirk smiles back at him

 

"Birthday is comin' up, what do you wanna do?" Dirk asks, which catches Dave off guard

 

"Huh?"

 

"Your birthday, you know, the day you were born, and all that shit" Dave throws a stray katana at Dirk for being a smartass

 

"You never do anything for my birthday"

 

"Only cause you decided you didn't like me"

 

"Hey! You can't pretend that this shit is normal" he gestures at their entire lives "and I thought it was! I though-" he takes a deep breath, Dirk is frowning now, this seems like it was coming for a long time "I thought the shit we do was normal, Dirk. And when I realised it wasn't? That fucking hurt, and, and I was talking to my friend, and she said the shit you've always done was really fucking abusive, and, and I think she's right" he looks upset, so does Dirk "so, don't fucking pretend this is normal" Dirk sighs

 

"Yeah, sorry lil' man, I was never really cut out to raise you" he does regret a lot of what he's done, especially when it comes to Dave "But I figure we can try and start fresh right?" he looks hopefully at Dave. who takes a little while before he nods

 

"Yeah"

 

"So.., birthday?"

 

\---

 

Bro opened the door, concerned when he saw a police officer and a woman looking very smug

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"Dirk Strider?" That startles him slightly, but he hides it, it feels weird to be called Dirk by someone he doesn't know

 

"Yes?"

 

"We have a warrant to search your apartment to see if it's safe for the child that lives here" Bro swallowed. shit. A million thoughts run through his head, there's no way he can flash-step fast enough to tidy the apartment before they see, where would he even put all the bullshit he had.

 

"Right" Bro says, realising there is nothing he can do to defend himself. The two people walk past him and seem appalled. why wouldn't they be, there's porn everywhere, not to mention the weapons throw about, there's no food either. Bro feels nervous, damn he hasn't felt that in a long time "Why don't I go get him, he's in his room-"

 

"No you'll stay where we can see you" The woman almost shouts, Dave's room door opens and the woman paces over to Dave quickly, talking to him in a hushed tone, something about feeling safe, Dave says he thinks she's crazy and she walks back over to the police officer. they talk for a moment

 

"I think we've seen enough" the police officer says as he turns to Bro "This place isn't safe for anyone to be living here, let alone a child" he goes on "And you have a disturbing amount of pornography laying around that he could see"

 

"Expect to see us again soon to pick him up" The woman says bitterly as they leave, slamming the door behind themselves, Bro stands exactly where he was stood the whole time, he's shocked, he's confused. He leans back on the counter, running a hand through his white hair as he sighs, rubbing his eyes behind his shades, Dave cautiously pads over to Bro, he's actually never seen him like this

 

"Bro?" Dave asks cautiously "What's going on?" Bro looks at Dave from behind his shades.

 

 

 

"They're taking you away from me lil man" Just when they'd salvaged their relationship, typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get back to, hope this is good! More coming!


End file.
